


It's getting stormy

by Melfi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melfi/pseuds/Melfi





	It's getting stormy

Second day in Ohio. Yesterday a violent thunderstorm raged. The Motel Rooms on the right side of the ground floor were completely flooded by the heavy rains - unfortunately also Scullys room. So she had to move into Mulders.

Mulder and Scully were both sitting on the couch, studying their records about the allegedly sighted Monster. Once again a thunderstorm was raging outside.   
Scully looked up, pulled her shoulders up and moved her head from right to left.   
"What's wrong Scully?" Mulder asked. "I don't know. I'm tired and the weather is bothering me. Besides, I'm kind of totally tense."  
Mulder stood up and walks around the couch. He stopped behind Scully, put his hands on her shoulders and began to massage her lightly. She lifted her shoulders up, don't know what to do in this moment. Everytime he touched her she wanted to close her eyes and absorb that moment in slow motion. But they were Partners and she was afraid that he didn't have the same thoughts as she did. Even though she was absolutely sure that he also felt something for her.   
"What are you doing Mulder?"   
"I try to help you relax" Mulder answered.  
"No. Don't. Stop it please" she said although she had wanted that so often. But what would happen if someday their would be more between both than it was now? She stood up right before he could take his hands off her shoulders. She went to the window, watching the rain falls down.  
" I'm sorry Scully. It was just well-meant". She didn't said anything. Mulder went around the couch and stopped right besides Scully. She did not notice him, lost in thoughts.   
\- Mulder just wanted to be nice. Why did you react like this? But what would happen if she just kiss him in a weak moment? Or if he would kiss her? Or if it would go even further? Stop thinking about that Dana, she said to herself in thoughts. That's totally weird. -   
When suddenly a loud bang broke the silence. Scully scared and turned around jerkily. She landed directly in Mulders arms. "Scully are you OK?". "Yes. Sure" she answered him embarrassed. Because Scully don't looked up to Mulder he lift her chin up so both could watch each other in the eyes. No one said a word.   
Scully blushed a little as they stood so close and looked each other deep in the eyes. His finger was still under her chin. As he began to move his lips closer to hers, many thoughts racing fast through Scullys mind. The long wished kiss, would it happen now? What would be after this? Than Mulders lips met Scullys to a shy little kiss. Her heart was beating so fast. He lifted her up and carried her towards the bedroom.   
"Let me help you relax Scully" he said. Still completely overwhelmed by the kiss, Scully didn't realize until he laid her gently on the bed. "Mulder do you think this is a good idea?". "Scully don't say that you had never fantasized about that?". "Did you?" she asked. "Oh yes, in all different ways". Scully looked at him. "OK, I did to" she confessed "but what if you don't like it with me? What if it's not as you imagined? Could we still work together?"   
"There's no way that I could not like it with you" he smiled to her. "That's not funny. I'm a bit scared about that.". "You don't have to be. Let me show you my feelings for you" he said and than entered her mouth to a very passionate long kiss. Time stood still. She could feel her heart beating faster. After so long it would happen now. While still kissing her, Mulder began to open the buttons of Scullys blouse. He stopped kissing and slowly pulled her blouse down. "You're so beautiful" he whispered to her. With one finger he slowly stroked over her lips, then continued along the way across her neck, chest and abdomen, watching her skin react with each touch. Arrived at the zipper of her skirt, he opened this and brushed her skirt slowly from her legs. Now he stood in front of the bed and pulled of his shirt and jeans. Scullys breath started getting heavier. He went to the left side of the bed and lay down next to her. Scully turned to him. With one hand Mulder opened her bra and striped it off her shoulders.   
Scully closed her eyes, not sure if he liked what he saw. "Look at me, please." he whispered into her ear. Scully looked him deeply in his eyes, her hand on his cheek, and theire lips met to another wonderful passionate kiss. Mulders hand moved slowly over her shoulders to her hips and found his destination on her slip. Slowly he slipped him down, spread her legs a bit and cautiously entered her with one finger. She bit on her lips and tipped her head back with her eyes closed. "Oh Mulder" she moaned. He enjoyed her reaction. His dream just came true. That's what he longed so much.   
"Please I want to feel you inside of me, now.". Her words took him out of his thoughts. He smiled and carefully took his finger out of her, striped his boxers off and leaned over her. He took her hands in his and placed them on both side of her head. Than he entered her inch by inch, letting her get accustomed to his length and girth. Scullys eyes practically rolled to the back of her head and she moaned softly.  
"I love you so much" Mulder whispered in her ear "please open up your eyes and look at me.". She opened her eyes and he kept pushing slowly into her again and again. After a few minutes later she spread her legs wider for him and he smiled against her opening. He knew she was already close. Within a few seconds, her back arched up off the bed.  
" Oh my god Mulder" Scully moaned loudly. After she was done, he started thrusting faster. Immediately he climaxed inside her, screaming out her name.   
He rested his forehead against hers. "Mulder, I love you too" she whispered, relieved to finally said it. He kissed her urgently. "Do you want to take a shower?" Mulder asked with a smile on his lips. "I would like to" Scully purred back and bit on her lips....


End file.
